


The Last Stand podfic

by laurie_ky



Series: The Last Stand Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Death, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the story, <i>The Last Stand</i>, written and recorded by Laurie</p><p>"She waited, steady, a hunter, and a mother, and by God she would blow these bitches back to Hell." A Supernatural story based on the episode, "Abandon All Hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stand podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic of The Last Stand, music and non-music version, recorded for Ladies Big Bang 2011. Available as downloads and can be listened to with streaming by pushing the play button.
> 
> 03/25/2012  
> The earlier Megaupload links for downloading have been replaced.
> 
> 11/30/2012   
> Download links replaced with Mediafire links and Audio Archive links for Mp3's and audiobooks added.

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004tycp/)   


  


 

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004yr1p/)   


  


 

**Download links**  
[The Last Stand Non-Music Version](http://www.mediafire.com/?rf80ltyjet17bba) 33.2 MB, 00:36.16 mintues.  
[The Last Stand Music Version](http://www.mediafire.com/?f9y3xa2gu7o338l) 36.7 MB. 00:40.05 minutes.

Audio Fic Archive links 

[The Last Stand Music MP3 version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-stand-with-music)   
[The Last Stand Non Music MP3 version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-stand-no-music)   
[The Last Stand Audiobook Music version (converted by Bessyboo](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-stand-with-music-audiobook)   
[The Last Stand Audiobook Non Music version (converted by Bessyboo](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-stand-no-music-audiobook)

**Streaming**  
Non Music Version

 

Music Version Podfic_The_Last_Stand_Music_Version_SPN.mp3


End file.
